Optical fiber cables are becoming increasingly popular for use in complex electronic data and communication networks because of their high transmission capacity. Such networks may, for example, comprise interconnected computers, peripheral devices, multimedia devices, displays, voice synthesizers and the like. The transmission requirements required for such networks can be met by optical fiber cables, and the flexibility of use of such networks requires that component devices be conveniently interconnected and disconnected.
Flexibility can be built into a connector for optical fiber cables by using in each connector an optoelectronic device for converting optical signals to electrical signals and converting electrical signals back to optical signals; then the connector mechanisms can be entirely electrical. Conventional electrical connectors, however, have been found to be disadvantageous because they are somewhat cumbersome and they sometimes produce harmful stresses on optical fiber cables. Unlike electrical cables, optical fiber cables cannot be bent at sharp angles and, for this reason, it would desirable to have a connector which can accommodate optical fibers that branch off in various directions without requiring sharp bends in the cables. Optical fiber cables typically also comprise an electrical power conductor and an electrical ground conductor. It would be desirable to interconnect these electrical conductors along with the optical fibers of the different cables. It would also be desirable to have a connector which is easily manufactured and which is easy to connect and disconnect during use. For the foregoing reasons, there has developed a long-felt need for optical fiber cable connectors that are reasonably easy and convenient to assemble, are easy to use, can interconnect electrical lines as well as optical fibers, and which can accommodate optical fiber cables extending in any of various directions.